Family, We All Need It
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: Really random one shot looking into the lives of Minx along with teenage AJ and Miranda and a pre-teenage Gabby. Minx! Femslash.


**Just a quick glance into the lives of Minx once their babies hit teen and pre-teen years. Really random, really fluffy. **

* * *

><p><strong>SLAM!<strong>

The sound was enough to jar one Bianca Montgomery from her day dream. She sighed, letting her head drop to the desk in front of her as she waited on baited breath for the yelling to start. It was only a matter of ti-

"Mother!" the voice shrieked bursting into her office. Bianca looked up, surprised at who was standing in the door but was unable to speak up, "Your children are annoying me! They keep just...existing for no reason!" the voice ranted pacing in front of her.

"Wha-"

"And then...then, they have a nerve to embarrass me in front of Nikki! Can you believe them?" the voice continued pacing.

"Se-"

"Why couldn't we sell them to the circus?" the voice continued. Finally, a sigh, "I have homework." and the voice was gone. Bianca blinked a few more times before rubbing her eyes, surly she had imagined the entire interaction. There was no way AJ Chandler had just called her mother, right?

–

"Mom." simple word, simple title. Only the owner of said title didn't look up from the paperwork she was reading over, "Mom." second try, still no answer. With a roll of the eyes and a heavy sigh, "Mom!" Marissa all but jumped out of her skin. She looked up at Miranda in shock, amazed at what was happening.

"Me?" she asked dumbly. Miranda rolled her eyes,

"Yes, you." she said sitting across from her. "Whatcha doin?" she asked seemingly uninterested. After years of being a member of this family, Marissa knew better.

"Uhm, going over a custody petition." She said finally. Miranda nodded,

"Cool. So, can we go to the mall this weekend? A little mother/daughter bonding?" she asked. Her face was blank. Marissa nodded, an elated smile taking over her face.

"Sure." she said happily. Miranda nodded again, her entire laid back demenour not changing,

"Cool." she said getting up and walking away. Marissa wouldn't be able to focus now, she was too happy.

–

"Mother!" AJ was shrieking again. Bianca knew for a fact she was the only other person home and that Marissa's car was nowhere near the driveway but to be sure, she didn't answer. A few minutes passed and the strangely brunette boy stomped into the living room, "Mother." he said firmly with his hands on his hips and towel around his shoulders. Bianca tilted her head, shaking it a little.

"Yes sweetie?" she replied. He huffed a little,

"When your daughter comes home, will you tell her that she isn't funny?" he asked impatiently. Bianca nodded,

"Which one?" she asked helpfully. He rolled his eyes,

"Both of them." he said stomping back to his room. Bianca watched after him, rubbing her chin. He really needed some male friends. Hanging around the house with all women was turning him into a drama queen. A thought occurred to her,

"AJ! What happened to your hair?"

"Your children!"

–

"Mom," Miranda started.

"Hm?" Both Bianca and Marissa answered. AJ shook his head,

"No no, you're 'Mother'," he looked at Bianca, "And you're 'Mom'." he said to Marissa.

"Okay, not that I mind, but what brought this on?" Marissa asked curiously stabbing her chicken with her fork. AJ shrugged,

"Well, it'd be confusing to call you both Mom," he began,

"And it's just weird calling you Marissa or Bianca." Gabby added with a nod.

"So we decided to call you Mother and Mom." Miranda finished. Marissa and Bianca glanced between them and nodded,

"Okay," Bianca said drawning the word out. Marissa shrugged and Miranda spoke again,

"So, Mom, we have a question." she began. Marissa shrugged again and nodded,

"What's that?" she asked stealing one of Bianca's french-fries.

"Hands off woman." Bianca swatted at her.

"When are you gonna have another baby?" AJ asked. Bianca choked on the fry she'd just put in her mouth. Marissa, looking horrified, clapped her on the back. Finally, after several minutes and three unphazed children, Bianca began to loose some of the redness in her face.

"Uhm, what?" she asked. Miranda shrugged,

"Kane said that Auntie Kendall is waiting for you to decide so you can have babies at the same time." she said.

"When did he say that?" Marissa asked still rubbing Bianca's back.

"Today when we went to the middle school to walk him and Ian home." AJ said. Marissa nodded,

"Uhm..." she started before looking at Bianca who nodded,

"Well, we've been discussing it...a little." she said to the children. They leaned forward intrigued,

"Well? Don't keep us waiting Mother!" AJ insisted. Bianca smiled, liking the name.

"We're going to adopt." Marissa finished. Bianca's eyes whipped around to her but she just smiled happily.

"So...we're officially gonna become a family of six, right?" AJ asked.

"Right."

"Can you adopt a girl?" Gabby asked.

"No! There are too many of you as it is!" and that's how the children ended up bickering over their new sibling that wasn't even a member of the family yet.

"That poor child." Bianca said.

"Oh hush, your mother isn't that bad." Marissa joked. Bianca laughed then looked at Marissa,

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" she asked. Marissa just maintained an innocent look.


End file.
